The long-range objective of this work is the development of a physicochemical interpretation of chemoreception in general and taste receptors in particular. The overall laboratory strategy involves the isolation of taste cell membrane lipids and proteins, their characterization, followed by their controlled reconstitution at the air/solution interface. In this manner I hope to establish the effects of different lipid-protein ratios, packing density, pH, ionic strength, etc. on the binding of sapid substances. I also wish to establish whether transduction from the receptor site involves a propagated surface pressure or potential wave as has been suggested by several workers. A major effort will be devoted to the reassembly of the sweet receptor using the preparation designated sweet-sensitive protein. An effort will be made to integrate experimental findings into a comprehensive physicochemical theory of taste reception at the cellular level. In this way I hope to be able to investigate sour, salt and "water taste" as well as sweet taste.